


Dave Strider; Adventurer

by Trickchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's POV, Fluff, M/M, Paragraph of NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickchild/pseuds/Trickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you sort of feel like an adventurer or like an archaeologist or something with all this shit you're discovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider; Adventurer

      Your name is Dave Strider, and you sort of feel like an adventurer, discovering all sorts of interesting facts and quirks. You feel that way because of the fact that you're spending two weeks at John's house.

      You discover he's as big of a dork online and off. You tell him exactly that, and he tells you that you're a bigger dork. He's actually pretty good at comebacks if he gives a big enough fuck. Most of the time he doesn't care.

  
      Turns out, you barely knew shit about John from online him and not. Well, shit meaning all his little quirks and stuff.

  
      His laugh is deep and beautiful. It's like a song, and mixed with his piano you could kiss him here and then. You fall in with love it, and his laugh actually makes it on the list of top ten sounds you could never grow tired of hearing.

  
      He's Russian, he says, and really proud of it too. He likes to spout Russian at you, because you can't understand a word he's saying. Once he went a full day only speaking Russian just to make his prankster gambit shoot through the roof. Until you started speaking Swedish back.

  
      When he talks, though, he talks with his hands. You discovered that the hard way when he accidentally punched you in the face because you were standing too close and weren't as wary as you should have been. He told you that you should have watched out.

  
      One thing about John, though, is that he never shuts the _fuck up_. You learn to stand at least two feet away at all times unless he tells you to stop being a stranger. You get really close to him when he says that. He would tell you to start being a stranger again. With all that hand waving, he's a constant threat to you and your shades.

  
      Speaking of shades, John has a minor (more like major) obsession over them. He is constantly trying to take them off, not even trying to be sly about it. Your response to that will never change, you'll flashstep behind him and pin his arms behind his back. Makes you wonder how long until he learns, seeing as John has tried about 20 times within the first two days.

  
      He also happens to be a very touchy-feely person, which you discovered as soon as you stepped off the plane. If you're in arms reach, he will have at least one hand on you at all times. If you're not in his reach, John will step closer until you are.

  
      John freezes at night, so you have woken up just about ever morning with your bodies tangles together so badly you can't even tell what body part belongs to you. You get use to it very quickly.

  
      None of these happen to help your crush whatsoever. Instead, they make it so much fucking worse.

  
      On the third day, you build up enough nerve together to confess to him. He doesn't reject you, but he doesn't say anything good, either. You're pretty sure you've fucked up until he kisses your cheek when you're watching a movie.

  
      He's diabetic, genetics, he says. You discover that it's fucking terrifying. John got a low blood sugar at the mall once. So much lower then normal, he couldn't walk, his words didn't make any sense. Just gesture. You were honestly so thankful that he had some glucose tablets on him that you might have cried a little bit. That night you woke him up every two hours to test this blood sugar.

  
      With him being diabetic, you figure out why he has an affinity for flight simulators and the like. He wanted to be a pilot ever since he was 5. When he was ten he became diabetic. Any ideas of becoming a policeman or a firefighter or a pilot came crashing to the ground in one foul swoop. "What if you had a low bloodsugar in the middle of it?" They ask. His flight simulators are the closest he's gonna get. When John told you, he had a very far away look in his eyes. You wanted to hug him. You didn't. He probably got enough pity already.

  
      On the third to last night, you worship him and his body. You give him hard kisses and sweet ones on his mouth and body. You keep your eyes on him, devouring his every single one of his whimpers and quiet moans. In the morning you kiss him awake.

  
      You two wait for the plane. His father had stayed back, not wanting to go through security. He kissed you goodbye in front of everyone when you went to get on, making you promise to see him again soon.

  
      Your name is Dave Strider, and you discover something about yourself, too. Your crush on John isn't actually a crush. Instead, you love John.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the first ever fanfic I wrote and actually finished, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
